My 8th Oneshot
by Skyler-A-Teloiv
Summary: Star has a question about unpredictability in combat, and the results are...unpredictable. Evil Plot Bunny Series is back in action! AND STILL EVIL!


********

One Shot Plot Bunny: ITS. BEEN. ALL. MOST. A. _YEAR!!_

Me: (Sobbing in shame) I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!

OSPB: Well don't just _stand_ there and apologize, get to writing!!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Disclaimer: Me: I own neither Teen Titans or the right to have any free will because of my _terrible_ no-Oneshot-writing behavior…although…(is muttering) _she_ was the one who went vacationing in Alabama (its where all the veggies are at) instead of actually _giving_ me assignments--hmph!

OSPB: (claps a paw over my mouth) SHHH! (looks around frantically and whispers) I thought we had a _deal _Skyler!

Me: (glares)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Robin, may I ask you something?"

Robin looked up from his paperwork and grinned at the wall. Even after all this time, Starfire still acted like she didn't know that he loved to answer her questions, even when it didn't get him out of the torment that was paperwork.

"Of course Star, shoot." There was the small bell-like sound of Starfire's powers activating, and the wall above his desk exploded, raining plaster and debris on a paper-scattered desk and one Boy Wonder.

"Uh…," he started, swiveling around, brushing bits of wall from his spiked hair. " 'Shoot' means 'say what you wanted to say' Star."

The Tamaranian suddenly looked irritated, "I know that Robin, you have explained what the term 'shoot' means before."

"Then why did you…" he trailed off as it clicked, "You were trying to make a joke, weren't you?"

Starfire actually rolled her eyes, "Yes."

Robin burst into laughter. The one time she makes a joke, on _purpose_…and it falls flat. Starfire huffed a little, and he forced himself to pull his mirth to a halt. "Wh-what did you want to know Star?"

She puffed out a small breath before she got back to her initial task, "Hand to hand combat usually follows a set of rules yes?"

He nodded, "Generally, yeah."

She held up a book that Robin hadn't noticed in her hands, "Then why does this instruct that fighting should be unpredictable?"

Robin held out his hand in a silent request for the aforementioned book. His brow was furrowed behind his mask, both at the supposed instructions, and at the picture on the back of it, obviously the author. Was that Robert Ludlum?

But he wasn't able to get a better look, for the redhead opened the tome and pointed to a line.

__

--Do the unexpected. Confuse the enemy--throw him off balance.--Jason Bourne, or was it Alexander Conklin?--

On reading the name(s) of the supposed creator(s) of the piece of advice, the hero looked at the cover of the book to be sure. Apparently it had been Robert Ludlum he had seen, because the book was none other than The Bourne Supremacy.

"Aren't these books a bit of a…intense read Star?" Robin recalled when he himself had taken an interest in the story of Bourne, but had abandoned the saga midway through the third book, simply because it had become redundant, to be honest. But what he _had_ read…it was a series he would have _never_ recommended to his favorite alien.

She nodded and shifted uncomfortably, making his concern grow, "Yes, they have been a bit…disconcerting, but I feel it necessary to learn such things not only as a protector of this city, but as an inhabitant of this planet. Even though Earth is a glorious place…it is not all happy." Her face and tone reflected the sadness of her words.

Robin was speechless. He had always known that someday the rose-colored glasses would come off…but he had never thought it would be so soon. Starfire, the eternal optimist, the valiant defender of half-full glasses…was starting to sound like _him_, which in itself was depressing.

Well, something had to be done about _that._

"C'mon," he said, standing up, putting the book aside.

The alien's small red eyebrows rose in shock, "Where are we going?" she asked as he took her arm and started pulling her to the door.

"Somewhere," he answered cryptically, then stopped, not of his own volition, but because Starfire had planted her feet and summoned her warrior strength, making her impossible to move.

Her face was uncertain and a little frantic as she gestured to the still rubble-covered desk, "What about your…paperwork?" Robin compared her actions to a milder version of what they had all felt when Raven suggested a "We kicked Slade's butt" party. But he wore a mental grin, because she had every right to feel stunned at his willingness to neglect his work.

On the outside though, his face was wry, "Star, if I haven't learned anything since our trip to Tokyo, then I don't deserve to be your boyfriend."

As always when their (_way_ overdue) relationship was mentioned, a Cheshire cat grin appeared on Starfire's face. Her sun-kissed hand grasped the one that was still holding her arm and pulled him to her with a firm tug. "Yes you do," she assured him, and kissed his disbelieving lips for good measure. When she finally pulled away, he remained still, obviously dazed, and probably blinking stupidly--albeit happily--behind his mask. A few seconds passed with no change, so Star gestured for him to lead the way, stifling a giggle that was certain to ruin the mood.

Even after three months, Robin still wasn't used to her random kisses.

Moving almost robotically out the door in compliance to his girlfriend's command, but when he managed to break through his haze, he reminded himself of his plan, and took firmer strides to the destination he previously couldn't remember. However, he stopped short, letting Starfire bump into him, and put a restraining hand behind her back before she could move to a more comfortable distance. "I'm glad you think so," was his outrageously delayed reply, and to cover this fact up, he planted a smoldering kiss of his own on a very happy Starfire.

Knowing that this could lead to flying, which would tragically end their lovely tryst, he considered clamping his hands onto her shoulders, but decided against it when he realized there were far better things to do with them. Besides, who used their hands as restraints when there was a wall so nearby?

Despite his best efforts, the Tamaranian still rose a few inches, but when she pulled him closer with one hand and ran her fingers through his hair with the other, he didn't mind as much. Breaking away for air, Robin ran his lips along her jaw line and to her neck, only to be stopped by her neck plate. Practiced gloved hands made short work of the offending piece of armor, and it fell to the floor with a _thunk_, followed by softer rustles as two green gloves and a black-and-white mask landed atop it.

It wasn't until Robin's cape had joined the pile and both teens had little red marks dotting their necks that Starfire spoke.

"Weren't you going to take me somewhere?"

"Hmm?" Robin inquired, focusing his mind and blue eyes with difficulty.

"Before we began the making out, you said we were leaving for somewhere." Slowly, her feet returned to the floor, and she started smoothing her ravaged hair, but wasn't able to do anything about her very ravaged lips and flushed face.

Robin smirked at his handiwork for a moment before answering, "Well, I was _going _to demonstrate the finer points of unpredictability in combat, but…" he trailed off suggestively, and grinned as his girlfriend blushed. But it quickly dissipated when Robin untangled himself from her grasp and moved to pick up his fallen clothes.

"Robin, what are you doing?"

He looked up from his efforts to brush the wrinkles out of his clothes, his once-spiked hair falling into his baby blue eyes that at that moment, looked entirely innocent. "I figured we could head to the gym like I planned."

Starfire's mouth opened in her shock.

Seeming to misinterpret it, Robin pulled his head back in slight defense, "Or…I could go back to doing paperwork…What do you want me to do?"

Slim orange hands gathered deep handfuls of a bright red shirt and dragged its owner forward.

Robin had dropped the clothes and was already smirking before he was halfway there.

She her green eyes were very narrow and all but glowing as she held him nose to nose, "I would like for you to kiss me please."

"As you wish."

They kissed as if they hadn't already had a 10-minute make out session. His hands splayed wide on her smooth stomach and he groaned deliciously unintelligible things into her mouth while she whimpered in response, hands further annihilating his hair.

Things grew passionate. Starfire untucked his shirt and reexamined his torso by touch, and one of his hands seemed intent on slowly tracing the outline of her ribs while the other kneaded her hip. Again he found himself drawn to the soft skin on her neck, and she whimpered aloud as he lapped at the place where neck met shoulder, and he immediately moved to her throat, wanting to feel the vibrations under his lips. He moved to a particularly sensitive spot under her jaw line his privileges as boyfriend had allowed him to discover, hoping for another sound like that; knowing he would get one.

He wasn't disappointed, and she spoke his name in a sharp gasp that was half a moan, her left leg almost involuntarily jerking upward. The hand that had been at her hip quickly grabbed her knee before it could move back, and he pulled himself away to look the love of his life in the eye.

They were somehow dark and bright at the same time, almost glittering with the emotions surging through them, and Robin could only hazard a guess as to what his looked like.

"Love you Star," he whispered, smiling at the way her face lit up, and lifted a hand to brush down her gentle face, blessing Brushogun and Commander Daizo for starting the chain of events that gave him the courage and incentive to let Starfire in, leading to this indescribable moment.

"Love you too Richard," she murmured, arms draping over his shoulders, bringing him back to kiss him softly, wondering what in the world she could have done to deserve this.

And after a short while, when her arms had tightened around his neck and his tongue found its way into her mouth, his hand started to slowly slip up her skirt…

It was very fortunate that the other Titans hadn't needed anything in the vicinity of Robin's office that day.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Me: Oh my gosh!! (blushes furiously) I actually just wrote that; I cant believe I just wrote that! (whirls on Plot Bunny) THIS is what happens when you ambush me while I'm reading a story by Kryalla Orchid!!**

**OSPB: (Blush is visible through her fur) Will never happen again, I SWEAR.**

**Me: (to readers) Well…uhhh, this had NOT been what I wrote in my Oneshot book…I don't EVEN know how it turned out like that….I guess R&R…oh man, I CANT let anyone I know see this. (goes off to cut those peoples' power lines)**

**L8r**

**SAT :)**


End file.
